


In Ink and Blood

by DemonLollipop



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come on, Echo is tired, Echo uses She/Her Pronouns for the most part, Eventual Minor Dorian Pavus/Male Lavellan, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you had magic, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Tiny Weird Mage Child, Valdemar References, Weird Magic, Who is Actually 24, selective mutism, wouldnt you experiment too?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: Once Echo was happy.Once she lived in a little house in a little town and took walks in the park without a care in the world, so long as she had music.Now, she is in Thedas, marked with the Anchor and too much knowledge in her mind about things that could happen, should happen and will happen.Now, Echo is scared.Now, Echo is a Herald of more things than she can count, Andraste being the least of them.





	1. There Was Blood In The Air, I Was Down On All Fours (Screaming Life Isn't Fair)

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK ON HER BULLSHIT WITH A NEW OC AND BAD WRITING HABITS
> 
> THIS GAL
> 
> (i wrote the ladder half this and the first part of the second instead of sleeping)
> 
> (only the Maker can judge me now)
> 
> (he probably is, very heavily)
> 
> Also! You'll note that in the characters, it says Original Non-Binary Character, but Echo calls herself a girl, and Cassandra calls her a boy. Echo is kinda ~ when it comes to gender. Some days Echo is a girl, sometimes a boy, and sometimes they are just Echo.
> 
> Echo does use she/her pronouns mostly, except for when she is specifically a boy.

Echo is not a nice person.

 

Sure, she's good with kids, loves her friends and takes care of her mom, but she is also the girl who dropped bubble bombs in a fishbowl when she was 6 and smiles at boys to get them to do things because she doesn't want to.

 

She has her sins and her virtues and for the most part, she'd thought she'd done rather good for a girl in her situation.

 

However, waking up under Haven's Chantry while Cassandra Pentaghast shouts at her for killing the Divine seems the most like Hell that Echo could dream of. She can feel the Anchor in her hand, sizzling and hissing like water in a hot pan. 

 

“Tell me why I shouldn't kill you know” Cassandra hisses in her ear and Echo flinches at how close the woman is and the growl she can hear in her voice. “Answer me!”

 

With shaking hands and a pounding heart, the girl  _ tries _ to speak, to defend, only for her voice to wither before it reaches her mouth. Of all the times for her mutism to appear, now might be the worst.

 

The Seeker snarls at her silence and in no time, her hand is gripping the collar of Echo’s bulky hoodie and pulls her closer until Echo can feel her breathing. 

 

Up close, Echo can see the flecks of green in Cassandra’s eyes, the fire in the glass-bottle blue. She can feel the drowning grief underneath the fire as well, like someone poured gasoline onto a waterfall.

 

Instead of speaking, all Echo can do is gently rest her painted fingers in the Seekers armored wrists and wait. The bottle-blue eyes narrow further and then Echo is sprawling, head striking the stone with a thud and she is blinking blackness from her already blurry vision. She can hear the conversation between the Hands and tunes it out to listen to the quiet beyond them. 

 

The world is blurry without her glasses, and silent without her headphones. She can feel herself shake with low blood sugar, and her left arm is filled with lava-covered hornets. But most of all, she feels like her chest is both hollow and filled with broken mirrors. 

 

She hasn't felt this bad in years, and her voice seems to remember.

 

Cassandra pulls her up by her hoodie and swaps the wooden board around her hands for a rough, thick rope that hurts her wrists. Either she doesn't see the blue and green ink just above the rope, or she doesn't care.

 

“Come along boy. Stick close and I won't have a reason to harm you” Cassandra orders and even though Echo isn't a boy today, she follows along and resists the urge to ball her first in the cloth around the Seekers hips.

 

The world outside the halls of the Chantry is filled with light in a way that hurts Echo’s eyes, making tears well up and make the already blurry world around her worse. She wipes the moisture from the eyes when she feels Cassandra’s eyes on her and looks around, trying to find something to focus on.

 

She finds it in the toxic green smear that juts from the sharp, black shapes along the horizon. Cassandra gives her a speech about the Breach, how it was founded and all Echo can do is brace as she tries to remember the line where the Breach expands.

 

She doesn't have to wait long, and the first sound she makes in Thedas is a wail as the skin of her hand splits to accommodate the Anchor’s widening, as her blood sizzles and cauterizes before it can bleed and stain the snow red. She can feel herself drop like a stone and well-muscled arms catch her, binding her arms to her sides as she rides out the wave of searing static.

 

The second sound is a sob, as she blinks away tears and tries to breathe through the lingering pain.

 

Cassandra doesn't ask for her help, like when she did when Echo was in control. Instead, she simply helps the girl up, makes sure the bonds are tight and keeps on walking.

 

The people Echo sees as she passes through the encampment glare at her and shouts cutting words to go along with their thrown stones. Amongst the faces, she sees the shape of a few familiar ones, like the Harritt’s red mustache and bald pate.

 

They scowl at her just as much as the others and Harritt has a mean throwing arm for someone who uses a hammer. His stone catches her temple and she stumbles into Cassandra’s side, only for the woman to grunt and wrenches the rope harder, pulling on Echo’s already sore wrists.

 

The ropes on her wrists are cut with nary a word from Cassandra and when the Seeker shouts for the men at the end to open the gate, Echo flinches at the loud sound. 

 

This world, for all its silence, is loud in every way that Echo hates and even worse, Echo hates herself for her reactions.

 

She can hear the men guarding the gate spit and is quietly glad she cannot feel it hitting through her thick clothes. She stumbles more without the help of the rope, missing raised stones and pieces of debris. Soon enough, after nearly spearing herself on a wall, Cassandra makes a noise and grabs her arm.

 

“Deaf and blind? What kind of assassin are you?” She mutters and Echo snorts lightly, smiling at the Seeker’s blurry form.

 

_ ‘The not-killer type’  _ She signs, and Cassandra makes a noise of frustration.

 

“You can hear me?”

 

Echo nods and taps her throat lightly.

 

“But you can't talk?” 

 

A pause from the girl and Cassandra sees her make a see-saw motion with her hand and The Seeker’s grip on her shoulder tightens. 

 

“Yes and no?” Cassandra begins to lead her again and Echo nods, happy to find herself tripping less now that Cassandra knows about her perpetual blur. “You get more confusing the more I know about you boy”

 

Echo snorts again and shrugs her shoulders as the world thrums again. The shrug is turned into a spasm as the Anchor rips open more skin, and Echo cries out, leading Cassandra to swear as Echo’s steps falter.

 

“Breathe!” Cassandra orders and grips her shoulders from the front. “The mark is gonna keep spreading until we can close the Breach. We are heading there now, but you must stay strong, understand?”

 

The younger woman just coughs in response and Cassandra watches in horror as blood spots her lips, a small dribble coming out of the corner of her mouth. The coughing fit only lasts a few moments, but it last long enough that blood now drips from Echo’s chin and her eyes are glassy where they stare blearily into Cassandra’s. 

 

The next few minutes go by fast. Cassandra is practically dragging Echo along behind her by her right wrist, and that makes it so much worse when the Breach’s comet breaks apart the bridge under their feet. Echo can feel Cassandra’s hand let her go, but not before her wrist is wrenched something fierce and she can feel something dislocate when she lands wrong on her shoulder.

 

She can't see the Shades very well when they come up from the Rift-Pits in the ice and that also means she can't use the weapon she grabbed very well either. But it feels good to have something in her hands when she grabs the long pole on the top of the pile at random.

 

She could, however, do without the sudden feeling of fire surrounding her and the sound of the Shade screaming as she set it alight. The Shade tries to get to her through the fire, but the smell of tar hits her instead as its shape melts into a puddle on the ground. 

 

The fire rages for a moment longer, before it's suddenly gone and Echo feels very dizzy all at once. The staff clatters to the ground and a familiar shape keeps her from falling over as the loss of mana makes itself known.

 

“I'm starting to think you are the single most confusing person I have ever met” Cassandra gripes and instead of just steadying Echo this time, she leans down for the staff and ties Echo’s hands together before looping them around her neck. The result is a very awkward embrace, as Cassandra picks her up and begins to walk.

 

The next few battles have Cassandra leaving Echo on a hill or hidden away as she fights, only to pick her back up or walk alongside the girl as Echo keeps her arms around Cassandra. It's only when they can hear more fighting that it changes and Cassandra unties the ropes and leaps into the fray with a barked instruction to  _ Stay Put.  _

 

The problem with that is Echo can see clearly for the first time since shes arrived, and the focal point is the abyssal green crystal star that shines and shifts suspended in the air.

 

It calls to her and Echo finds herself answering.

 

The hum comes from her throat unbidden, and her steps forwards are tentative through the blur around her. She ignores Cassandra’s yell, and the sound of Varric’s bolts striking the Shades as they lurch towards her. She doesn't even acknowledge Solas as he tries to grab her hand and help her close the Rift.

 

Instead, she reaches for it on her own and lets the song wash over her like the world deepest symphony. It ripples across the empty spaces of her mind like a rock on water, skipping in spaces and finally sinking with a lackluster note at the end.

 

So, Echo joins the hum with her own and the rift smooths over and closes with a quiet  _ a niente _ .

 

Which makes coming back from the peaceful silence all the more jarring. 

 

Echo cries out as she hears Cassandra yelling, the talking of the soldiers who still live, the sound of fire and the Breach’s off-kilter basso hum under all of it. Her hands clap over her ears before she can think and she can feel her nails digging into her skull as her eyes snap shut. It's so quiet and deafening all at once, she hurts, it  _ h̵ur̷ts̡ _ -

 

A pair of hands cover hers, calloused palms gripping the backs of her hands. Looking up, she can see the face of Solas, and even through the blur of tears and her horrible eyes, she can see his lips move, forming words she has trouble translating. 

 

But she finds herself shaking less with his help, so that's a bonus in Solas’ favor.

 

Very carefully, she moves her hands and Solas takes his back, still watching her warily. Cassandra stands behind him, an unfathomable expression on her face and beside her Varric looks justifiably concerned at her form kneeling crumpled on the ground. 

 

“Are you alright kid? That was pretty...” Varric trails off, uncharacteristically uncertain as he eyes her. 

 

“You screamed after it closed” Cassandra supplies, walking towards her. The older woman grasps her chin in gentle hands and tilts her head up, brow furrowed. “You would not respond to anything, despite all that happened. Are you back?”

 

Echo hums and fights the urge to lean into Cassandra’s warm, armored hand. She feels tired, and her arm is less lava-hornets and more a slow forest fire full of bumblebees. It doesn't hurt any less, but makes it easier to focus.

 

Her voice, finally free from the hollow mirror, is hoarse and quiet when she speaks. “I am Lady Seeker.”

 

Cassandra narrows her eyes and shakes her head as she helps Echo up, the girl's movement sluggish. “Of course, you choose now to speak” She gripes and Varric raises a brow.

 

“She was silent until now? Sounded pretty loud to me” He quips. Cassandra glares at him as Echo raspily giggles as she leans against the older woman.

 

“Selective mutism is a  _ bitch _ ” She quips back and looks to Solas, a small smile still on her lips. “Thank you for helping me”

 

“Thank you for closing the Rift” He answers back, raising a brow. He then turns to Cassandra, who is eyeing Echo like she's a rabid squirrel. “It seems I was correct in my theory that the prisoner can close the Rifts caused by the Breach. This is a very good sign.”

 

“Well, let's hope the kid can close the big one then” Varric comes up to Cassandra and Echo’s side, and eyes the way the girl is leaning heavily against the older woman. “You alright there boy?”

 

“Loud” Echo mumbles, eyes closed. “Hurts. Too much noise.”

 

This time, Cassandra is the one who looks concerned. “It is near silent right now. How is it loud?”

 

Echo shakes her head and stands fully, albeit dazedly. Without thinking, she begins to move back towards the path, down the stairs she distantly remembers being the correct way to the next phase of the mental mission map she's keeping track of. 

 

“Gotta quiet now” She whispers and clambers over the little wall as the others follow her at a wary distance, barely hearing her hoarse voice. “I can't feel my feet with all this noise”

 

“That's not creepy at all” Varric mutters as he follows and he exchanges glances with Cassandra as he watches the girl stumble down the stairs, nearly falling on her face more than once. “He this weird when it was only you?”

 

“Not a boy!” Echo hollars and behind her, she can hear Cassandra swear.

 

Of course, then is when she eats shit tripping on the stairs and decides that today is by far the worse day of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Song: Wolves of the Revolution by The Arcadian Wild
> 
> (I think I'm funny)


	2. Smile, We're All Dying (Hey, You've Been Lying To Yourself Again)

Cassandra ends up carrying Echo again, her wrists tied with a softer piece of cloth and arms slung over the older woman's shoulders. The Seeker tries to keep back from the next couple fights and tries not to wince when Echo spasms the next time the Breach expands and her prisoner whimpers.

 

The Seeker tries not to think about the last time the Breach expanded and winces when she hears the girl coughing against her back. 

 

“I'm okay” She whispers and Cassandra shakes her head. 

 

“Just stay alive until this damned Breach is sealed. You can die as you like then” She responds and keeps climbing up the steps, the Dwarf and Elf keeping just ahead of them, weapons at the ready. 

 

She hears the girl (which is a shock even now, as the prisoner never tried to correct her) snort quietly against her shoulder. “Promise?”

 

Something hardens in Cassandra’s chest and she begins to move faster up the steps.

 

As they reach the next Rift, Cassandra lets the girl down and in handing her off to Solas, sees that not only is there blood on her lips, but it is now coming from her ears, drying in long red stripes that stain the collar of her deep orange sweater. 

 

The Mage steadies her, and for a long moment, the world seems to hold its breath as the Rift begins to fluctuate faster and the sickly green stream coming from the prisoner's hand brightens before Echo gives a choked cry and the Rift closes with a shuddering note. 

 

Cassandra finds herself picking up the girl without thinking, hefting her into a maidens carry with both arms and barking orders at the scouts who stare for a moment before scrambling to open the gates to the bridge.

 

She can see Leliana arguing with the Chancellor and internally growls at the expression on her fellow Hand’s face. Echo is set lightly onto her feet, the Dwarf steadying her where Cassandra cannot.

 

“Cassandra! You made it. Chancellor, this is-” Leliana begins and is interrupted by the man beside her, his wizened face a vessel for a deep scowl pointed towards their group. 

 

“I know who they are” He snaps and stares intently at where Echo is standing unsteadily. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order-”

 

“Shut the fuck up Roderick” Echo snarls and Cassandra is surprised by the amount of venom in the strangely amicable girl's voice. Her head raises a bit and Cassandra feels herself stiffen at the sight of green in the girls formerly deep brown eyes. “I have no time for your posturing and your arguing is just gonna make me like you even less.”

 

She then turns to Leliana and Cassandra can see the wheels turning in the Sister’s head. “We’re gonna take the mountain path. Get some of your scouts back” Echo states and starts forwards, uncaring of the way she's stumbling along the bridge, her companions staring shocked at her back.

 

“What the kid said” Varric mutters and Solas nods before the three of them walk past the Chancellor and Cassandra feels Leliana press a potion vial into her hand as she passes.

 

Even with Echo’s stumbling, it takes Cassandra a moment to get to her and in a flash, Cassandra has the girl by the arm and is pulling her back slightly. A spin and Cassandra switches her grip on Echo’s arm for one on her jaw, making the girl look at her.

 

“Open your mouth” She orders and, to her continuing surprise, the girl follows her orders and opens. The vial is opened quickly and the girl only chokes for a moment before swallowing the bright red liquid. “Better?”

 

Echo’s eyes are as unfocused as ever, but Cassandra has a feeling that is normal for the girl when she smiles, wide and dangerous with strangely sharp teeth. “A bit My Lady. I'll feel better when I'm dead” Her voice is less hoarse now and sweeter, which makes the words all the more jarring. 

 

But, Cassandra shakes it off and they continue up into the mountains. Cassandra lets out her anger at the Chancellor on the Shades at the top where the cavern begins, Echo hiding quietly in the shadows as much as she can. Solas and Varric make quick work of the others, and once the demons are dealt with, Varric pulls the quiet girl from her solitude and keeps her close when the next batch comes out of the further reaches. 

 

And of course, this is when they feel the Breach expands once more and Echo’s scream  _ changes _ . From where it had simply been a scream of pain, this time it seems multi-layered and beneath it, there is something discordant, a wailing dissent to the world around them. 

 

From the corner of her vision, Cassandra can see Varric clapping his hands over his ears, Solas copying him as they look at the girl with wide eyes. But Cassandra pushes past the pain and pulls Echo into a trapping embrace as the girl finally stills and her voice tapers off into a softer whimper. 

 

This time, there is no coughing, as instead Cassandra watches her skin around the wound on her hand crackles like a dying campfire and for a moment, Echo stops breathing.

 

“Lay her flat!” Solas orders and Cassandra levers the girl onto the ground, her brown-green eyes glassy as the older Mage’s hands glow the familiar sight of grass-green and sky-blue. “Her lung is collapsed and I am seeing severe damage to her internal organs. Master Tethras, I have need of a knife and something hollow”

 

“On it Chuckles” Varric hands the other man a sharp, thin blade, along with with a silver drinking straw and Cassandra watches has Solas slides the blade deftly into her chest, before inserting the straw where the blade leaves. Another pulse of magic and Cassandra watches as Echo takes a deep, shuddering breath and Solas keeps his hands on her chest until he slowly has Varric slowly remove the straw until she is breathing steadily.

 

“Do you always keep a straw with you?” Is the first thing the girl asks, looking at Varric with a furrowed brow and a lazy smile. “Not that I'm complaining or anythin’”

 

“I carry a lot of things with me Whisper. Maybe if you get out of here alive, I'll teach you why” Varric answers her question with a mirrored smile and Cassandra keeps her mouth shut as Echo’s eyes flutter closed.

 

“Maybe” Echo responds. “But for now-” She struggles up into a seated position, uncaring of the glare from Solas. “We have scouts to save”

 

“You will stay behind and will not engage” The older Mage warns and helps her into a standing position with Cassandra’s assistance. “Am I clear?”

 

Echo gives him a vague smile. “You got it boss-man” She slurs and Cassandra rolls her eyes as she picks up the girl in another maiden’s carry. “I am very tired”

 

“I bet Whisper” Varric chuckles, shaking his head. “I bet”

 

They continue down the mountain, past the body’s of dead scouts and Echo looks half-asleep in Cassandra’s arms, so peaceful that Cassandra has to watch her chest to ensure she’s still alive. It is only when they reach the still-living scouts that Cassandra puts her down, gently, into the snow before leaping into the fray.

 

The scouts seem grateful for the help as the Shades are dispatched but the Rift is still open before them and Cassandra is about to call for Echo to come up before she feels a hand on her arm and sees Echo standing blank-eyed at the Rift. 

 

“Catch me if I fall” Is all she says before her hand raises and Cassandra watches a rope of light snap out, joining Echo’s hand to the Rift and there is a moment of silence as Cassandra watches the green in Echo’s eyes grow, verdant light overtaking soft brown. 

 

A heartbeat later, and Echo’s hand snaps back, the mark crackling and spitting while the Rift crumples but stays open, and a strange mist begins to pool on the ground. The younger woman sags but stays standing as she looks confused at the Rift suspended in the mountain air.

 

“Oh,” She mutters “ I forgot about this one” and Cassandra’s brow furrows, her mouth opening to question when-

 

_ “Whisper look out!”  _

 

From the side, Cassandra can see something spindle-limbed come rushing, rows of teeth coming straight for Echo’s throat. Her hand is on her sword before she can think, blade bared as Echo turns and faces the Terror, looking, for lack of a better word,  _ tired _ . 

 

_ “ _ **G̷̢o͏̸ A͝͡W͠a̷̡Y̢** _ ”  _ Her voice seems garbled and Cassandra can see the Terror  _ falter _ , it's throat emitting a squeal until it's head freezes and shatters from Solas’ spell. The second Terror is already felled by the collection of scouts, who stare blatantly at Echo’s face as she connects to the Rift again, eyes blank and empty, and finally, the Rift is closed.

 

This time, Cassandra catches Echo as she sags and lets her gently sit in the snow. She inspects the girl's eyes as Solas and Varric approach, her chin caught between armored fingers. 

 

“You did something” Cassandra murmurs, and Echo gives her a vague smile.

 

“I am tired” Echo’s voice is back to the hoarse, sweet whisper from before, no hint of the wavering hum. “Shit happens when I’m tired”

 

“She is an untrained Mage, Lady Seeker” Solas warns as he and Varric finally get to them. But his brow is furrowed slightly and there is a curiosity in his eyes as he inspects Echo from afar. “She may not have full control of her power. This could also be an unexpected side-effect of the Mark” He trails off as Echo grabs Cassandra’s shoulder to stand, keeping a grip on the armor as Cassandra joins her in standing.

 

“Well, it kept her alive” Varric chimes in and shrugs. “Can we hope for more?”

 

“Um, Seeker Cassandra?” A scout comes up from the side, looking wary as she approaches. “How did you find us? We thought we’d be goners for good.”

 

“Thank the prisoner. She chose to take this path to the temple on the basis of saving you” Cassandra motions to the limpet by her side, whose face is now smooshed into her shoulder. 

 

“Yo” Echo mutters and her arm makes a floppy movement in agreement. “You all good?”

 

“Ah, yes, thank you” It is clear that the scout is thrown by how casual the girl is, and the fact that she doesn't seem like the type to plant a magical bomb in the center of a Chantry temple. “Um, are you well?”

 

“Nope!” Echo responds cheerily and pulls her face out of Cassandra’s shoulder, casting a blinding smile to the scout, which is tempered by the fact that there is blood running from her mouth and her teeth are stained red.

 

The entire group stares at her dumbfounded and Cassandra rolls her eyes. A swift movement later and Echo is over her shoulder, and they are back to moving on towards the Temple as Echo murmurs nonsensical words against Cassandra’s back.

 

The smell comes first, as they finally arrive at the Temple. Cassandra sets Echo on her feet, and while allowing her to keep a hold of her armor, Cassandra keeps point and her sword at the ready. But it seems there is no need because as they walk into the smoldering ruin, they are the last things left alive.

 

Bodies are scattered, burned ruins across the cracked barren floor. The figures are frozen in their final moments, some in prayer, others in the midst of talking. There are some bodies that have been broken, making conversations one-sided, or some bodies missing their heads.

 

It is a sight that will stay with Cassandra, and from what she can tell from her companions, it will stay with them as well.  Echo is as quiet as she can be, and more than once, Cassandra can see her eyes flicker over the bodies and remembers that her eyesight is shot, and Echo most likely cannot see the way the bodies contort, of the way the skin is seared to their bones.

 

“The dead are all around you” Cassandra murmurs aside to her and Echo flinches, her unfocused green-brown eyes meeting hers. 

 

“I know. I can smell the burning.” Echo whispers back and Cassandra can see her hand tighten its grip onto her armor, the knuckles turning white. “How many are there?”

 

“More than we can count” Varric supplies and Cassandra can see his face is set with a frow, even with the cloth covering his nose. Solas matches him in that aspect, his hand covering his mouth and nose. 

 

Echo hums lightly and Cassandra twitches when she feels the soft touch of magic in the wind, some of the fire around them flickering from red to green. “It's louder here,” She says idly and once more Cassandra wonders what this girl  _ is _ .

  
Then, Echo stiffens and Cassandra can feel her pull away as Echo  _ darts  _ away, past her reach and disappears as she round the corner to the center of the desecrated temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Song:


	3. Was Calling Out For Help (But Heard No Noise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! Before you read this chapter, I wanted to include something.
> 
> As a younger me, I loved all sorts of books about magic and fantasy, which included The Heralds of Valdemar. Now, while this is Thedas, Echo's magic comes from her own feelings about it and while she does use Thedasian magic for the most part, she does eventually mess around with magic and dabbles with a few other types.
> 
> With this, comes the fact that Echo loves animals, and animals love her.
> 
> So, take that with a grain of salt when you get to the end.

The approach to the Breach had been filled with deafening silence and slow-moving, liquid agony for Echo. The hornets in her hand had spread into her chest and after the collapse in the tunnel, Echo felt like she was about to spit out magma every time she breathed.

 

But here, in the center of the screaming, dissonant thrum of the Breach, the magma in her chest was the least of her worries.

 

So, Echo runs.

 

She runs from Cassandra to the woman's shock and accompanied yelling, past the gate, past the scouts with their bows and knives, shouting as she runs half blind along the sharp, jagged rocks and jutting spires of Blighted Lyrium (which sings like molasses, but twice as dark). She can hear the heavy footfalls of Cassandra’s boots behind her, the swish of Varric’s coat and the subtle hum of Solas’ staff, and ignores them, as finally, she reaches the bottom of the ruinous pit, and gazes upwards at the spinning, ever-changing emerald that spits and hums and _lingers_ where it should not.

 

Echo is angry and beyond this, hearing Justinia and watching the scene play over, she is furious that she _failed_.

 

Because, the Echo who stood before bears a blade in her hand, a snarl on her lips, and a leather satchel on her hip.

 

The Echo who stands now has none of these things, and yet.

 

And yet.

 

She stands before a Pride demon as it comes hurtling through the rip she tore into the world. The world around her is full of jostling bodies and shouting, screaming scouts whose bows ring out, trying to fell the screaming demon. It is noise, a messy cacophony that makes her ears ring and she can feel blood trickling down her neck, down her cheeks as she rips again and again, as she goes from utter silence to unholy racket.

 

The battle lasts for far less time than it had in the game, and within a few moments, Echo is standing surrounded by people and still somehow alone as her hand raises once more and _connects-_

 

All at once, the screaming stops and Echo is left in silence in the Rift, floating and falling. The Breach beyond is full of quiet, delicate sound, with harps and flutes and a deep thrumming drum. But here, in the Rift, there is quiet, blessed silence.

 

Then Echo begins to sing.

 

 _“_ _Out of the fallen trees we sing,_

_Sing like we’re losing everything._

_Lost and without a place to go,_

_Sing for myself, it's all_

_I know”_

 

The song continues, acapella, as Echo can feel the edges of the Rift bind together, notes from Echo’s song joining together with them to become stitches, then scabs until there is new skin, scarred but whole and Echo is pushed out, gentle as a kiss into reality.

 

A reality where her body is torn, wounds made from her soul ripping beyond her skin, from dream song bursting through. Solas is above her, his eyes wide and pretty as a lilac as he tries to put her skin back together, his lips moving but silent. Cassandra is behind him, in line with Varric was they stare with something akin to horror at her broken body, striped with black and red, pink and silver.

 

Echo cannot feel the split, numb to the agony, numb to the sound, numb to everything but Breach-song and a deep, blistering rage that melts the splintered mirror in her chest into a pristine pane of silver glass.

 

She closes her eyes and lets herself rest.

 

There is a drifting, quiet dream that takes her, floating unaware and formless. In the cloud, only moments pass as she drifts, the world around her becoming more and more real, more solid until she is laying in a bed, in a cabin with an unlit fireplace and she can feel her aching muscles and newly healed bones under her skin.

 

She blinks for the first time in three days and wakes.

 

“I'm alive?” Echo murmurs and tests her arms, then shoulders and back as she struggles to sit up in the warm, fur-laden bed. It takes more energy than she likes as she blinks heavy eyes at the cabin’s plain wooden walls, the well-laden bookshelves and the desk that takes up the corner.

 

The sky outside the window is still dark, full of stars and a lingering fingernail moon.

 

The world is dark, still and blessedly _silent_.

 

Echo lets tears slide down her face for the first time since arriving in this strange, familiar world. The wounds from before begin to sink in, now thin silvered scars that litter her forearm and make their way up to her shoulder. The words said by too many, the smells of burning, the blur of faces and shapes scattered like low-rendered ragdoll models along the white and grey ground, all seared into her mind.

 

Echo cries for the lost and her own founding, quiet shuddering breaths becoming hitching sobs and thin trails of tears turning into a stream, staining the sleeves of the thin white shift she wears.

 

The sky is still dark when she stops, with dry, itchy eyes and a dripping nose.

 

“I’m a mess, aren't I?” She whispers, her voice thick and hoarse. Her blurry vision sweeps across the darkened room and pauses upon a familiar looking leather bag, it's strap looped over the back of the wooden chair sitting at the desk, lit by meager moonlight.

 

 _Her_ leather bag.

 

The covers keeping her warm are thrown to the side quietly and her bare feet are suddenly frozen as they touch the cold wooden floor, but Echo ignores both as she stumbles to the desk and ever so carefully lifts the bag from the chair.

 

Her bed is messed as she sits back down and reaches in.

 

And in, and in as her arm goes far deeper than the bag should allow until she is up to her shoulder in the tiny purse barely the size of her head.

 

“What the actual fuck” The woman gapes at the satchel, blinking widely. Then, almost automatically, she begins to pull things out.

 

First comes her phone, uncracked and on 80% battery, then her Avengers wallet and Echo just keeps pulling things out, things that vary from food ( cup ramen and chocolate bars), to drink (still-cold milk soda and lukewarm water), to her favorite pocket knife, nail polish and thick, jarred candles from her desk at home.

 

The bag is still full of things and Echo begins to laugh, her giggles tinged with hysteria, as the absurdity of her situation comes through.

 

Stuck in Thedas with all the comforts of home _without_ her home.

 

Either God really hated her, or He loved her to itty bitty bits.

 

As she pulls out her Bluetooth speaker and the solar charger she bought for her upcoming camping trip, she chooses to think it might be the latter.

 

After she sets up her music, low enough that no-one outside can hear, she pulls her glasses from her bag, happy to find them uncracked. A quick search of the cabin gives her a small kettle, which is quickly filled with the water from her bag and placed over the fireplace. She lights a fire with a piece of crumpled up paper from an old notebook and a pink BIC lighter.

 

Her first meal in Thedas is a cup of cheap beef ramen and too-sweet raspberry Earl Grey tea, accompanied by the sounds of _The Oh Hellos_.

 

It makes the night a bit more bearable, as she readies herself for the world outside her cabin.

 

For a moment, she just sits on the cold, wooden floor, listening to the quiet of Haven, mixed with the soft sounds of guitar and a woman's soft soprano. The sky outside her cabin is lit more than it should be, she realizes as she gazes at the silvered edges on some of the clouds, mixed with peridot wisps.

 

Tired as she is, Echo feels restless, her muscles aching but ready to move.

 

And so, Echo does.

 

She slips thick white leggings under her shift, letting them bunch at her ankles and pulls too-big cardigan over her torso, warmer than it's ice-blue and white coloring would suggest. The last thing to put on was a pair of warm woolen socks and her favorite black slippers.

 

The rest of her things are packed away quietly, her satchel swallowing them easily before she loops it's thick leather strap back over the chair.

 

With a deep breath, Echo opens her door, and the first thing she notices as she steps outside is the _color._

 

Scattered along the step of her little cabin are flowers, tiny brightly colored gifts and wooden statuettes, no discernable pattern to pick out amongst them. Looking closer, she could see the flowers were fabric, in rusty red, butter yellow and cornflower blue. Plucking a small crown of them from the pile, she set it on her head delicately before carefully picking a path down the steps, into Haven proper.

 

Even with her clothing and flowers, most of the scouts that milled around didn't give her a second glance, too alert for real threats, rather than a girl in her nightgown. It was surprisingly easy to leave the little village, walking out into the snowfields just beyond, the guards only giving her a slight nod and a quiet “My Lady”.  Her slippers were quiet as she walked to the edge of the frozen lake, and sat on a rough-hewn bench made from a felled tree.

 

From here, the Breach was a distant harp, plucked by broken fingers. It's sickly green shone brighter than the moon from where she sat, beautiful and terrifying in its own way. The Anchor in her hand buzzed a bit as she sat, leading her to rub absently at its edges, the callous on her thumb pulling lightly at the skin.

 

_“boof”_

 

A noise to her left made her jump a bit as she tore her eyes from the Breach, blinking rapidly as she took in the black shape approaching. The sharp, angled ears and blocky frame hid grace as the pure black Mabari walked up to her, their ice-blue eyes piercing as they plopped themselves in front of her, fangs bared in the toothy, goofy grin.

 

“Hello pretty thing” Echo whispered and smiled at the hound, surprised but not unhappy at the company. “What are you doing away from your person? Shouldn't you be asleep?”

 

The Mabari blinked at her and cocked their head as they shifted a little closer until their head was in her lap, gazing up at her with curious eyes. Another tiny _‘boof’_ was uttered as the Marbari wiggled closer until their nose was practically buried in her stomach, tail a-wagging so hard their butt shook.

 

“Aw, such a friendly little boy aren't you?” Echo whispered and scratched behind his (definitely his) ears, the chipped nail polish an odd contrast to the hound's pure black fur. “But really, where’s your person? Do they need help?”

 

The Mabari lifted his head, looking at her with his very blue eyes and placed his paws on her thighs until he was level with her face.

 

_‘Boof’_

 

He shoved his head against hers and Echo felt something click as she looked in his eyes.

 

“Unless... Am I your person?” Echo furrowed her brow, slightly confused until she got a full-on bark from the Mabari as he licked her face in agreement. She felt herself giggle as he kept giving her doggy kisses, yelping as she was knocked off the bench into the snow as she felt the Mabari wiggle in happiness above her.

 

Finally, with one last lick, the hound abated and nosed her chest, before pulling at her cardigan. Echo got up carefully, feeling more tired than before as she stood and blinked heavily, a yawn splitting her face as she stood fully. A light nudge had her smiling again as the still-unnamed Mabari began to lead her into the gates, carrying the flower crown that had gotten knocked off her head around his neck.

 

“I gotta name you, don't I?” She muttered as they made their way through the quiet streets, this time catching more eyes as the addition of her company. “But what?”

 

The door to her cabin was opened before she knew it and within moments, the bone-tired girl was laying quietly under the mound of blankets, her new dog curling his body around her as his head rested on her chest.

 

A slow, sleepy hand pet over his head as Echo thought, looking into his eyes as her own became heavy.

 

“How do you feel about Alberich?” She whispered and smiled as he licked her hand lightly, stubby tail thumping against the bed.

 

“Alberich it is then.” Her eyes fluttered for a moment before the newly deemed Alberich watched them shut, her breath becoming even and slow as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

He liked his person, and in his mind, he felt a bond settle as he closed his own eyes and dozed.

 

She was his Chosen. And he was her Companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Echo sang: Sing for Myself by Voices In Your Head.  
> Title Song: Weight of the World by Jon Bellion (Feat. the Blaque Keys)
> 
> Alberich's name comes from a Herald in the Valdemar series, specifically Exiles Valor and Exiles Honor. She names him this because of his eyes and coloring.
> 
> Also, while the bond they share isn't the same bond as a Companion and Herald from Valdemar, I am expecting to have Echo have a bit of Wild Magic, of the Tortall variety.
> 
> When I mean Echo experiments, she EXPERIMENTS.
> 
> (PS, if you listen to the Oh Hello's or want to, I really love their Dear Wormwood album)


	4. Once the Limit Was The Sky (Now Im Under Watchful Eye)

Echo wakes the next time to sunrise peeking through her tiny window and the sound of several people talking all at once.

 

Specifically, several people arguing rather loudly.

 

Very carefully, Echo opens her eyes shallowly, peering subtly over her blankets to see four familiar faces in the entry to her cabin, grouped up and making a loud racket. Cullen and Cassandra were facing each other, bickering, while Josephine played mediator to the two warriors and Leliana hung back, watching them with an amused expression.

 

Shaking her head, Echo looked to Alberich to see the hound watching the group intently, poised for guarding her previously sleeping body. He glanced at her and accepted her scritches by leaning into her hand, but didn't bother moving from where he was half on top of her. Rolling her eyes lightly, she wiggled out from underneath Alberich, who tried growling before she signaled him to be quiet.

 

Instead, he watched as she quietly went to her bag, grabbed a bottle of water and began to make tea.

 

The conversation behind her continued, unaware of the girl lighting a fire and filling a kettle to boil. While it boiled, she carefully rifled through her bag, finding a pair of kitty-slippers and digging out a pouch of loose leaf white tea, along with a little measuring spoon and a sealed pot of sugar.

 

“She left the gates last night and no one was aware! She needs a bodyguard or she could put everyone at risk!” Cullen insisted and Echo raised a brow, measuring out the leaves into a small filter. Glancing over again, she caught Leliana’s eye, who was staring at her with a tiny smile on her lips.

 

The younger woman raised a cup in question towards Leliana and after a moment, received a nod as she turned back to the conversation, but made no move to make them aware Echo was awake.

 

“Lining her with guards will do nothing Commander, save make her skittish” Cassandra argued back, her eyes narrowed. “The girl is young, yes, and prone to wandering, but what she needs is to be taught, not ringed with guards. She will have to fight sooner or later and with the way Thedas is at the moment, I fear it will be sooner than we like”

 

“She is a noble Seeker. A likely spoiled one who has never fought a day in her life and would rather be married off than pick up a sword” The words from Cullen made Echo wince, a small sliver of hurt piercing her. “Moreover, the Mabari who picked her was not available to be bonded with. The kennel master said he woke up with the hound missing and no note to say as to why. She is a  _ thief _ ”

 

Echo had heard enough.

 

“Do you judge everyone on their appearance before they speak, or is it just me Commander?” Her icy tone stopped both arguing parties where they stood, the three who hadn't noticed her staring in shock. “Well? Arent, you going to answer me?”

 

“Herald-” Cullen started and watched as her eyes narrowed and the beast on her bed jumped down, walking to her and putting himself between them. “I meant no offense” 

 

“No offense? Really?” Echo’s smile appeared again, sweet as honey and sharper than a razor. She walked forwards with the two cups she held, passing one to Leliana and keeping the other for herself as Alberich followed her steps like a shadow. “Then how was I supposed to take your words? Like a compliment?”

 

“I was only making an observation-” He went to walk towards her and a loud growl came from Alberich, his white and yellow teeth a sharp contrast to the black of his fur. The Commander eyed the Mabari, realizing how much he had messed up with dawning horror.

 

“An observation built by the fact that, what, I have no callouses from a sword or hoe? That I sometimes cannot sleep and the room was stifling to be in after I nearly died and was in a coma? That a Mabari, whose intelligence you  _ well _ know, decided to seek me out and I was too exhausted to think about how he got there?” Echo’s face stayed in the sweet smile, but her tone was colder than ice and her nearly glowing green eyes fixed on Cullen’s own, pinning him in place.

 

“I-”

 

“Leave” Echo cut him off and looked at the lot of them, knuckles white on her cup. “I will talk to you later when I am not so angry with you. Sister, you may return the cup at your leisure” She motioned lightly to the door and while Cassandra and Cullen made to protest, Josie grasped Cullens arm to drag him out while Leliana caught Cassandra’s eye and simply shook her head.

 

“I look forward to speaking with you at a later time” Leliana nodded to the girl, whose smile changed to something more genuine.

 

“Perhaps later today we can discuss why you are all calling me a title I have no knowledge of taking” Echo gave her a facsimile of a curtsy as the woman left, shutting the door lightly behind her. Beyond the door, she could hear Josephine talking in an irritated tone, her words too garbled to understand through the wood. 

 

Echo stood where she was for another moment, letting her actions catch up, before placing the cup on a shelf as she felt her hands begin to shake from the adrenaline. Alberich made a noise as she slid to the floor, breath coming fast and sharp, eyes closed tight as she let her fear and panic at standing up to Cullen wash over her, remembering her step-father, bigger, blue-eyed and  _ shouting- _

 

Alberich lays his body on hers, grounding her and allowing her to shake apart. He felt her fingers cup the back of his head and licked her face as she trembled, waiting patiently for his person to still finally, her breath evening and her scent calming.

 

“You're a good boy Albie” She whispered and the Mabari nudged her face gently, his tongue giving her a light swipe against her cheek. A light giggle erupted from her and Echo pressed a kiss to his furry cheek in response. “ _ Best _ boy. Now let us see if we can find a bath. Four days without bathing makes Echo a stinky girl.”

 

Echo stood and brushed off her slip and cardigan of the black fur that stuck to it and grabbed her bag, slipping it over her head and dousing the fire with a splash of water from the kettle. Slippers were exchanged with thick canvas slip-on shoes and she covered her short, messy hair with a scarf, tucking in the ends and tying a little bow.

 

Outside was more active than last she had seen it, with groups of people wandering around in either rough-spun clothes or sets of dented armor. Echo swallowed hard as she stepped out of the cabin, keeping her eyes down as she felt people take notice of her, their whispers and muttering following her as she looked around, trying desperately to find a place to bathe.

 

“You alright little lady?” A voice to her left made her jump, a tiny squeak emitting from her throat as she turned sharply to look at who spoke. It was an older man, tall and elven, with streaks of grey in his mostly black hair, dressed in familiar Inquisition armor. His eyes were a bright, vibrant shade of green that sparkled, matching the Vallaslin that covered a good portion of his face.

 

“A-ah, yes, I'm fine.” Her speech was jittery, a hold-over from her episode a few minutes before. “I was just wondering if there was a place for bathing? And if so, where it might be?”

 

“A bath huh? Well, you'll be going towards the Alchemist Adan’s cabin, towards the outer wall. There's a little bath-house there. Not occupied this time a’ day, so if ya need yer privacy, it's as good a time as any” He replied, pointing over where she could make out Adan’s cabin and realized that Haven was  _ way _ bigger than it had been in the game. “You'll have to heat yer own bath water though. No servants for the like of us” He chuckled and shook his head, giving her a little smile that showed a silver tooth replacing one of his canines.

 

“Thank you! I appreciate your help” She gave an answering smile to the older elf. “What’s your name Ser?”

 

“Calden Lavellan little miss. And yours?”

 

“Echo Black, nice to meet you Master Lavellan” Echo internally screams as the would-be Inquisitor nods and goes back to his patrol, unbeknownst of the fate that might have awaited him. Alberich gives her a nudge after a moment, reminding her that she is still standing in the street.

 

Quickly, she walks to the bath-house and ignores the looks she gets as she walks the path, reaching the bath-house without much fuss. It's old looking, made of stone and mortar, rather than wood like the other buildings. Opening the door, she can see that there are four sectioned off  ‘showers’, each with a thick curtain separating it from the main room. In the center was a large opening, covered by a round wooden plank and the back wall was dominated with a large fireplace.

 

Exploring further, the center opening turned out to be a well, with a bucket attached to a pulley.

 

“Well, if I want to get clean, looks like I have to work for it” She muttered and picked a stall, hanging her bag on one of the hooks. The fire was lit first, and she put the large copper pot over it to start warming the clean water left inside. Next was the bucket and pulley, making Echo’s arms ache from working the crank after such a long time stationary. 

 

By the time Echo had filled her bath with steaming water and had stripped down to her skin, her shoulders and biceps ached from the strain. But, luckily, the water was warm and she was able to clean herself off finally. Her hair was a quick wash with a bar of solid shampoo (perks of it being barely 5 inches in the longest places), while her body got a good scrub down with a rough bristled brush covered in soap, followed by a much softer Mimikyu washcloth. 

 

All the while, Alberich stood guard outside her stall, alert and watching the room for any sign of intruders. 

 

Once Echo was finally, blessedly clean, she dresses in thick winter clothes and does her best to keep her hair neat for the most part, knowing that when it dried, it would curl and become unmanageable without a straight-iron and gel. Without a mirror, she can only tell that she felt warm and the colors matched, which wasn't hard, as most of her clothes were either black or muted earth shades.

 

“Alright Albie, how do I look?” Echo turned to her dog after dressing and tucking her old clothes in her bag. “Ready for a meeting with four of the six scariest people I know?”

 

Alberich gave a rough bark and butted his head against her knees, making her stumble a bit. With a soft ruffle of his fur, the two left the bath-house in higher spirits than they had entered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Song: Surveillance by George Ogilvie
> 
> Quick note! While I haven't decided a pairing for this yet, I can tell you this: It's not going to be either Cullen or Solas. Mostly because Echo wouldn't pair well with either, and because I want to explore a relationship with both that aren't romantic in nature. 
> 
> I also will likely have the four Would-Be Heralds included in this story, just slightly different than their original canon.
> 
> Calden Lavellan is in his mid-forties, and already greying from the stress of his younger, wilder life. Rogue specialty. Future bodyguard perhaps?
> 
> Let me know who you all think would be a good match for Echo! (She is bi, by the way)


	5. Sometimes It Feels Like I'm All That They've Got (It's So Hard To Know I'm Not What They Want)

Walking through Haven on her way to the training fields was strange. Most people who passed her by quickly realized who she was after a quick look at her clothing, the cut of her oversized sweater and thick jeggings making her stand out amongst the crowd of metal-clad soldiers and leather-clad scouts. The whispers from them were ridiculously loud as if they were stage whispering from ten feet apart, not bothering to hide their opinions.

 

“Is that the Herald?”

 

“She's so young!”

 

“And so small.”

 

“I heard she was a noble. Look at that pale skin”

 

“Really? I heard she was a slave from Tevinter! Why else would her hair be so _short_?”

 

Echo gritted her jaw as she walked, listening to the chatter of people theorizing about her life. Alberich was a comforting presence by her side when people got to close, and keeping her stable when someone touched her without her permission. By the time she had reached the wooden gates, Echo was ready to scream, her teeth clenched so hard she could feel her jaw creak.

 

The training fields beyond the gates looked different in the daylight, the snow now blinding instead of a comforting still blanket. It hurt her eyes and she desperately wished she had bought prescription sunglasses when she had a chance. Squinting a bit, she looked around for where Cassandra and Cullen might be, only to find the two of them engaged in a hand-to-hand sparring match, centered in the middle of a wooden ring surrounded by soldiers.

 

Coming closer, she could see that neither were wearing their armor, instead of grappling in their tunics and trews. Cullen’s body was bulky even without his armor making him bigger, and Cassandra’s own muscles made the sleeves of her tunic tighten when she swung out, wrapped fist making glancing contact with the Commander's shoulders.

 

“How long have they been fighting?” She asked aloud and more than one soldier jumped as they realized she was there. One of the older ones responded to her question, the younger two staring at the Herald with awe and slight fear.

 

“Half a candlemark Your Worship. This would be the second round of three.” The man looked at Alberich warily as the dog stood silent by his Chosen’s side. It was a sight for the veteran to see a grizzled war-hound like this one with a garland of flowers around their neck, and even stranger for it not to care.  


“Who won the first round?”

 

“Commander Cullen, ma’am. Caught the Seeker off-guard with a blow to the chin. I can call the match if you’d like to speak-”

 

“Let it continue” Echo interrupted, leaning gently on the barrier. “They are fighting for a reason, and stopping it would do nothing but frustrate them. Besides,” Echo smiled lightly, showing off white teeth in a sly grin. “A girls gotta have her eye candy right?”

 

The veteran blinked down at the Herald, and her quiet, understated demeanor. “You're not a Noble, are you Your Worship?”

 

“Not at all Ser. Just the child of an artist and a jewelry maker. Now shush, I want to see who wins” Echo replied and the two younger soldiers lost their fear of her immediately when Echo whooped as Cassandra caught Cullen in a headlock, winning the round.

 

The ‘ref’ soldier walked in and made the two warriors go into their ‘corners’. “Last, deciding round! One to one, the winner gets the pot!” She walked backward and out of the gate, hands held high.

 

“Begin!”

 

The two warriors darted forwards and met, fists flying.

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Echo was quietly making herself friends and allies amongst the soldiers, as they got the courage to ask her questions about herself, which she answered with transparent honesty. Not all liked the answers they got, thinking a witches daughter had no business living as Andraste's Chosen, and others refused to speak to the girl still under suspicion of killing the Divine, no matter what the Hands had spoken to the contrary.

 

But nonetheless, by the time Cassandra had pinned the former Templar to the packed dirt, each person around the circle had an opinion of the girl, whose past was a hard one but whose presence was quiet and happy. So, of course, hearing her laughter as one of the younger soldiers told her a bad joke (to his friends groaning ire), was a shock to the Seeker as she helped Cullen up from the hard ground.

 

“Herald? What are doing here?” Cassandra approached the barrier and suppressed a frown as more than one of the soldiers backed away from Echo as she came closer. There was a glitter in Echo’s green eyes when she faced the dirtied pair of warriors.

 

“I came to get you to have our meeting” She replied easily. “I have a bit more of a handle on my temper now that I’m clean and braced for the yelling of others” There was a thread of ice under her cordial tone, which did not escape Cassandra as her gaze flickered to Cullen.

 

“I see. Should I have the Commander and I change before the meeting, or will that be unnecessary?”

 

“I would prefer for all of us to go into the meeting unarmored if that is possible. Less worry that way.” Echo stood up fully from her leaning and stretched a bit, yawning carelessly. “Have you a place set aside for such meetings?”

 

“The Chantry” Cullen cut in as Cassandra opened her mouth. The older woman narrowed her eyes as he walked a bit closer to the barrier. “There is a meeting room in the far back that we have converted into a war room.”

 

Echo stared at him for a long moment, eyes sharp and boring into his own. He met them without flinching this time and was rewarded with a small smile as Echo nodded.

 

“The War Room it is” She conceded and dipped into the worst faux-curtsey Cassandra had ever seen. “I'll have tea ready when you get there. Don't keep me waiting!”

 

A few of the soldiers bid her goodbye as she left, disappearing back into Haven proper through the tall, dark gates with Alberich a shadow at her heels.

 

“She's a feisty little thing Commander” One of the veterans piped in, making both Cassandra and Cullen look at him.

 

“Don't I know” Cullen huffed as he rubbed at a clod of mud on his shirt with a rag. “Her Worship was not pleased to be woken this morning.”

 

“Well, she was up late last night” Another piped in. “Jonas saw her walking about in her nightgown to watch the Breach for some time before that Mabari of her’s came out of the kennels. Little Lady has a bad case of soldiers mind if you ask me. A bit jumpy for just a jewelers daughter” He mused and Cullen winced, his own words coming back to him.

 

“You can apologize later Commander” Cassandra shook her head as she grabbed her coat from the fence post. “I'm sure she’d like to hear it after we explain the situation. Men, back to training!”

 

“Yes, Ser!” The group chorused as they scattered, knowing the Commander respected Cassandra enough that her orders counted as much as his own.

 

The two warriors walked on, heading for a meeting with the strangest person they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Song: I'm Not Your Hero by Tegan and Sara.
> 
> Also, I have a tentative thought about Echo's pairing for the future. While Krem and Josie are good options, I think The Iron Bull might be a good fit for Echo, especially since she knows of his choices, past, and orders. A little bit of angst to go with the romance, although I might add in a Third for their relationship, OC or NPC. 
> 
> And, if you read the tags, I have plans for Dorian to romance Calden, one of the would-be Inky's.


	6. I Used To Long For A Place Of My Own (Now I'm Losing Faith In Everything)

Echo’s next mission after grabbing Cullen and Cassandra is searching for Leliana. The red-head was always a favorite of Echo’s, given her experience during Origin’s was romancing every possible character she could, in a variety of ways involving kind characters and a lot of reloads. But still, finding Leliana was harder than she first thought, as the older woman isn't in the tent she’s normally shown in during the game.

 

“Excuse me” Echo pulls aside an officer in familiar clothing, whose wide eyes and open mouth show a degree of knowledge in who she is. “Have you seen Sister Leliana? I need to grab her for a meeting.”

 

“Of-of course Your Worship!” She stutters and a blush coats her cheeks as she clears her throat. “Um, the Seneschal is in the Chantry with Lady Montilyet. Shall I get her for you?”

 

“Oh, no actually. I need to meet with both of them anyways.” Echo gives the scout a slight smile. “I do have another question for you though. Do you know who I’d ask to see if some tea and food could be sent to the War Room?”

 

“I can do it Your Worship. How many will be in this meeting?”

 

“Five humans and a Mabari” Echo points down to Alberich, who gives a woof as the scout looks to him. But Echo gives credit to the scout as she rushes off without question, another two scouts following along with curiosity written on their faces.

 

“Looks like a lot has changed, hasn't it Whisper?” A deep, familiar voice comes from Echo’s left and a smile spreads across her face as she turns to look at Varric as he comes up to her.

 

“Just a little bit. Still not used to it though.”

 

“Oh? Not used to the bowing and scraping?” Varric’s brow twitches at as Echo shakes her head, curls ruffling with the movement.

 

“More used to people ignoring me actually. Wasn’t really a spotlight person. Still not, to be honest,” Echo shifts her feet nervously as Varric considers her words.

 

“That's fair. So, how are you holding up by the way? Heard you gave Curly a tongue lashing this morning.” He watches a tiny blush creep across her features as her brow crinkles with unhappiness.

 

“The Commander needs to learn to know people before making judgments” Her tone is soft, and Varric can hear the thread of anger underneath the words. “Too many things can go bad if you don't bother to know a person before you judge them.”

 

“I know that one all too well” Varric nodded. “But sometimes you have to trust someone, even without knowing them”

 

“Oh? How’s that?”

 

Varric looked at her for a long moment and Echo felt a weight in his gaze and remembered the life the man had lived. “If you can't trust or see someone's motive, look at their actions. Then make your judgments. Actions speak louder than words, after all. Now, don't you have a meeting to get to?”

 

“Oh! Shit, yeah, sorry!” Echo whistled at Alberich, who was bothering a raven on its post. “It was nice talking to you Varric!”

 

She didn't wait for his response as she flung herself over the ledge, barely missing the Requisitions table with her head and ran full tilt into the Chantry. She gets some strange looks as she bursts into the mostly empty temple and spots the guards posted at the War Room entrance. Taking a deep breath and smoothing down her clothes, she walked as calmly as she could to the door and knocked lightly.

 

“Enter!” A woman’s voice shouted and Echo, after glancing at the stoic guards, gently pushed the heavy door open.

 

Leliana and Josephine were the only ones there still, leaning over a spread out map, each with a small set of markers in front of them. 

 

“Can I help you, scout?” Leliana asked without looking up from the map. “I thought I informed the others that we were not to be disturbed”

 

“Well,” Echo started and the two women's heads shot up, realizing who had walked in the room. “I was hoping we might be able to have our meeting now. I already grabbed Cassandra and Cu- _ The Commander _ , but if now's a bad time-”

 

“Oh, no, it's a perfect time!” Josephine interrupted her, smiling. “We were actually hoping to find you after we got things settled. It seems we will not need to now”

 

“Ah,” Echo said eloquently and Leliana shook her head lightly.

 

“Are you in a better mood now Herald? I do not wish to have to deal with another situation like earlier” Leliana stood to her full height, which, while she wasn't very tall, made Echo feel much smaller under her gaze.

 

“So long as there is no yelling involved, I will keep my temper” The younger woman stated, trying to keep from curling her shoulders down. “I do not like yelling and tend to be...  _ unhappy _ when people yell, especially at me.”

 

An arch of her brow was all the response Echo got from the Sister, but it was enough of one that Echo felt she was understood.  

 

“Now, shall we wait for the other two to get here, or shall we get-” Echo was once more interrupted as the door opened to admit Cassandra and Cullen, both carrying a tray laden with either food or tea. “Oh good, I was wondering when you’d arrive”

 

Cassandra raised a brow as she set her tray down on the table. “I suppose Scout Dylan accosting us was your doing?”

 

“Only a little bit. I asked if there was any way to get some tea and lunch brought in for the meeting” Echo admitted, committing the scout's name to memory. “I didn't expect her to know it was you I was meeting with”

 

Cullen opened his mouth to respond when Josephine cuts him off with a slightly strained smile.

 

“Well, now that we are all here, we can begin the meeting we should have had this morning,” She said, taking a steaming cup from Cassandra. “Where shall we start?”

 

“I’d like to start with the Herald thing and why people are calling me ‘Your Worship’ personally” Echo dragged a chair from near the door and straddled it, before grabbing Alberich’s dish and placing it at her feet. “Seeing as most of you wanted me dead last time I was awake, it's a bit weird”

 

“I can answer that” Cassandra stood a bit straighter, brow furrowed as she spoke. “Due to your actions at the Breach, and during the journey to it, most people, including us, have deemed you innocent of killing the Divine. While the real culprit is currently unknown, it is safe to say that you were not involved in the crime. Along with this, the Mark in your hand and the fact that you survived the opening of the Breach leads many to think that you are... touched by the Maker”

 

“They are calling you the Herald of Andraste” Leliana added, eyeing Echo’s choice of seating. “Many think you are Her hands in this world and do as She bids.”

 

“And what do  _ you _ think about this?” Echo sipped from her cup and internally winced at the bitter flavor. ‘ _ I think I know why Solas hates this so much now’ _

 

“I think that stranger things have happened” Leliana admits and Cassandra nods.

 

“It is fortuitous for you to come in our hour of need. If this is not the Maker’s doing, then I don't know what is” The Seeker nods and Echo watches as the rest of the room nods. Her heart sinks a bit as she thinks about her own situation and the ink on her forearms.

 

The room is quiet for a moment, the four elders looking at Echo as she swirls the tea in her earthen cup.

 

“I don't know why I’m here” She admits finally. “I was not in Haven when I fell asleep, nor anywhere near it. I was in my home, mere hours from graduating University and ready to start my new life. I was not  _ here _ in this time or place and I don't know  _ why _ I cannot remember how I got here”

 

She looks up and sees something in her companions faces as they realize what she is saying, a slow-moving sorrow in their eyes and pity in the lines of their faces.

 

“I think your Maker made a mistake in bringing me here”

 

“How? It is clear you came here for a reason-” Cassandra pushes and Echo’s mug shatters as she slams it on the table, making Josephine flinch back as Echo begins to laugh, quiet and unhappy.

 

“A reason? What reason would He have to bring a person like  _ me _ here?” Echo stands, and with sharp, forced movements, rolls up her sleeves so the room can see her tattoos. 

 

The look on Cullen’s face makes her smile. 

 

There, on her arms in beautiful watercolor, the symbols of the Circle of Magi and the Templar Order stand out, surrounded by Fade-smoke and Lyrium-blue lightning.

 

“I am not from this country, this land, this  _ world _ . I live in a world where your’s is a story, played by thousands of hands, many much more capable than mine” Echo then peels off her sweater, to reveal the thin white tank top underneath, along with the black and rainbow of the rest of her tattoos. “ The Maker could have chosen a soldier, a warrior, a  _ leader _ . But if your belief is true, He chose a twenty-four-year-old covered in tattoos who majored in Jewelry Making and  _ Fashion Design _ . Tell me how smart his decision is  _ now”  _ She bit out and was viscerally pleased to see more than one of them wince.

 

She may have loved each of them from a world away, but Echo was  _ angry _ and too tired to deal with Theological bullshit at this point.

 

The room was utterly silent as Echo slipped her sweater back on, and went to pick up the shattered mug from the floor.

 

“How do we know you are telling the truth?” Comes the rip in the silence and Echo twitches, cutting he finger on a shard as she pops her head above the table to look at Leliana. “You say you are from another world, but such things are impossible. How can we say you aren't lying?”

 

Echo stares at the older woman for a long moment before she takes the bag at her side and begins to pull things from it. The Thedasian’s watch as objects are put on the table, in no particular order. A slim black rectangle, a black and white cube, two small glass bottles, a box the size of Cullen’s hand and finally, a thick envelope folded in half.

 

The rectangle is picked up first and their eyes widen as a picture pops up on the suddenly light screen. A touch to the back and the picture changes again, and Echo touches the top of the cube, and Cullen’s hand jumps to his empty side as a woman's voice comes out.

 

“Bluetooth activated” Is all they can hear before suddenly-

 

_ Music. _

 

The room is no longer silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Song: Mercy Me by NateWantsToBattle
> 
> Getting to the good stuff now! 
> 
> Btw, Echo has a total of 3 DA tattoos (the Magi/Templar bracer tattoos and a Chant Of Light tattoo on her ribs), but most of her other tattoos are media influenced. I'll give hints about them, but likely won't explain them outright. Most of them are inspired by my own tattoos or dream tattoos tbh.


End file.
